


Hidden in the Midden

by DesdemonaAngel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer with a Dremora, Anal, Bondage, Hot stuff involved, M/M, Slash, Teasing, bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaAngel/pseuds/DesdemonaAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oraphin just wanted to explore the Midden Dark. Now he's having a hot adventure with a Dremora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden in the Midden

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing serious smut. Be gentle with me.

“Go to college they said, it would be fun they said,” Oraphin said sarcastically. “Oh yes, check out the Midden Dark you might find all sort of lost arcane knowledge down there,” the Altmer said snidely. Above him his hands were encased in cold iron shackles. This was not what he’d signed on for.

“Silence Cur!” A Dremora Valkynaz  in front of him shouted. It was dressed in the standard oblivion armor he was familiar with seeing during the Oblivion Crisis when he’d been a teen living in Cheydinhal. Even for an Altmer of three hundred and thirty-six, he still remembered the stress of that time. Oraphin had to admit that the Dremora was quite the brute with his black skin, and red war paint. Not to mention the vicious curved horns jutting up from its head. A bead of sweat trickled down the back of his neck and into his conjuration robes. He’d only been down to the Midden Dark to look for the Atronach Forge he’d heard whispers of; the College of Whispers in Cyrodil was such a joke that he’d finally thrown his hands up, packed his bags, and headed towards Skyrim to teach Conjuration at the College of Winterhold. After a month or so of settling in and not being questioned on whether he was a Thalmor or not, Oraphin managed to locate the Midden Dark albeit with one not so small detail. He’d been going down a corridor minding his own business when something had knocked him out. When he’d come too, he was in shackles face to face with a Dremora.

Said Dremora was now eyeballing him from head to toe, a wicked smirk on its face. Oraphin turned his head to look away from the creatures red eyes. The Dremora snaked a hand behind the Altmer’s head, entwisting its fingers in his red hair to yank his head back to look him straight in the eyes again with a sinister laugh. “Weak mortal. You can’t even break free from flimsy iron. I shall make you squirm most prettily,” He chuckled darkly before licking his own lips salaciously. Oraphin’s stomach flipped excitedly which he tried to suppress as he felt the Dremora take his chin between its thumb and forefinger with the other hand. The creature stroked his clawed thumb over the swell of the mages lower lip suggestively for a moment, catching the curve of it with the tip of his nail. Their noses bumped as the Dremora leaned in to start nibbling his mouth, pausing after a few minutes to flick his tongue over the seam of the elfs lips which were open and slack. The Dremora lock their lips together in a heated kiss as he continued to tease the elfs tongue with his own, twisting and tasting ever corner and crevice he battled to find. He was greedy as he bit with his fangs into the tender flesh of Oraphin’s lower lip electing a yelp from him. The Dremora sucked the blood from him before pulling away. Oraphin’s breath was halted and jittery as the Dremora moved to start his assault on his right ear, sucking on the lob and teasing with sharp fangs at all of the curves and hidden places normally hidden by the elfs red hair which was still held in check by the Dremora’s other hand. 

If this was how he was going to die then why not enjoy the ride, thought Oraphin sighing as the Dremora released his ear and hair to step back. Hot puffs of steam escaped the elfs mouth to disappear into the Midden.  He watched as the Dremora’s sword callused hands slid down his throat where his pulse jumped as it toyed with the ties of his robes. He gave a surprised cry when the creature ripped right through them suddenly, leaving the front of his robe gapping open. He felt the hot hands of the Dremora slide the cloth partially off of his shoulders to expose his golden flesh to the cold of the Midden, his nipples hardening in the chill. The hands slid down over his chest until the creature started circling the hardened buds with its thumbs. His cock twitched to attention as the Dremora began rolling his nipples with clever clawed hands. Oraphin moaned wantonly; it had been sometime since his last good fuck and his body responded to the attention greedily.   

The Dremora laughed “Your body already knows its master, see how well it responds to my touch,” he demonstrated by leaning in to suck on the elfs right nipple while he flicked and played with his left. The result drove Oraphin insane with lust, his cock straining against the rough cotton fabric of his pants. He bucked and strained against the wall shackles which made the Dremora laugh against his skin, the rumbling deep vibration stimulating him more so; the creature from Oblivion let the rosy pebble go with a delighted smack, smirking up at the flustered elfs rose gold face as he stared back down.

“Lets see what kind of staff you have there elf.” He said kneeling on the frozen stones of the Midden; a quick slice at the drawstring of the elfs pants and he was sliding them down over golden hips to stare at a leaping swollen cock that begged to be touched. The tip drooled  pearly droplets of precum and down below the base were two golden orbs snug up against the root of the elfs arousal. The Dremora gave a deep growl as he lunged forward to encase the entire thing in his hot mouth. Oraphin’s breath hitched the moment the Dremora sucked him down to the root and he prayed he could enjoy the incredible sensation there and then without feeing sharp fangs. The hot, wet suction was maddening to the point where Oraphin was moaning and begging from it. He started to buck his hips but the Dremora growled warningly and cast a disapproving look up at the shackled elf he currently had in his mouth. The Dremora wouldn’t let off and had switched instead to jerking the length of him up and down while sucking perversely at just the tip of his cock and flicking the tip of his pointed tongue into the slit to swirl it around.

Eventually the elf couldn’t take it anymore and cried out, “Dammit Maverick, just fuck me already!” the Dremora called Maverick let Oraphin go with an obscene wet pop that nearly sent the Conjurer over the edge there and then. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Quickly the shackles were unlocked and the rest of the elfs cloths were ripped from him as well as the Oblivion armor from Maverick. Oraphin was lifted onto a wooden table where he pulled his lover to him by the horns and into a deep battle between tongues and teeth.  Maverick slicked himself up with the oil he’d found inside Oraphins satchel after chaining him up. He did so similarly to his lovers puckered entrance, pressing carefully inside him to avoid damaging him with his sharp nails. Two , three, and finally four were added, scissoring in and out of him deeply before his found what he was looking for. Oraphin gasped, breaking the kiss, and twitched as Maverick found his prostate and toyed with a him for a just a little while longer.

“N—no more! I can’t—I can’t!” he pleaded to the hulking creature above him, naked and just as hot and bothered as he was.

“Alright, no more games.” He said. Lifting his lovers legs up by the backs of his knees he pulled him to the edge of the table. Maverick pushed himself in inch by inch until he was fully inside. By Dagon he’d gottan tight! A bead of sweat rolling down his temple as he tried to muster some self-control as his inborn instincts screamed at him to dominate and go crazy on the elfs supple body laying before him, to ravage and fuck to his heart’s content. Oraphin must have known he was struggling because a second later he said “I need you to be rough. I want it.”

Mavericks will broke with that; his pupils became thin catlike slits of crimson. He grabbed the elfs wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head onto the table to stretch him out fully. The creature from Oblivion bared his teeth snarling as he started snapping his hips forward in a frenzied pace thrusting in and out of the elfs tight passage. Below him Oraphin cried out and moaned, screamed and wailed, his cock sandwiched between their two bodies leaving it frustratingly ignored. The table creaked and rocked with them as the Dremora thrust harder against the sweet spot inside Oraphin over and over and over again. He was helpless to the onslaught and jostling, loving every moment of it.

Mavericks thrusting started getting faster and more erratic. He snarled and hitched Oraphins leg up higher over his shoulder, deepening the thrust to something more primal.

“Oh Gods, Oh—I’m gonna—I’m gugh--!” Oraphin stammered feeling sparks start from the base of his spine start to build in his balls. Maverick threw back his head and slammed into the elf all the way to the base of his own cock as he came inside the golden elf in hot spurts. Oraphin bucked his hips trying to get just a little more friction to finish himself off; he was so close he just needed that last bit. Maverick released the elfs wrists and gripped his straining erection to pump him furiously over the edge. Oraphin came with a cry that made him arch up and off the table in bliss with his head in the stars. He felt Maverick slump forward and onto him but payed it no mind as he drifted in and out in a haze.

Together both of them lay there on the table panting exhaustedly. Maverick eventually lifted himself off and Oraphin felt the Dremora slide out of him. He also felt what was left of their interlude start to drip out as well. A moment later Maverick returned with a damp rag to clean them off. Drowsily the elf watched as his huge Dremora lover started to carefully clean him.

“Was it hard getting down here?” the elf asked propping himself up on his elbows. The Dremora scoffed, finished taking care of his elf before starting on himself.

“By hard do you mean slogging through snow drifts, crawling up a rock face and into the back end of the Midden? No, of course not.”

“Yeah…I forgot to tell you about that. Sorry?” Oraphin tried to sound sorry but failed.

“You’re not sorry, you just wanted me to get more frustrated so I could bang you harder.”

“It worked though, right?”

Maverick leaned in to plant a kiss on Oraphins lips, smirking. “What do you think?” The kiss between the Dremora and Altmer deepened. Maverick tossed the cloth aside to wrap his arms around the elf and burry his head against the side of his neck and red hair.

“I missed this. I missed you damn it.”

“It’s been a month or so. Can’t imagine why.”

“Don’t get started right now, Ok?”

“Fine. I missed you too Maverick.” Oraphin said quietly squeezing him back.   


End file.
